Drabbles for the Sake of Boredom
by Unique-ness is Happiness
Summary: This is a drabble thing, I'll be writing totally randomly, and I hope you people enjoy reading it!Yep.
1. Regret?

It's not like he cared. She was just a stepping stone, a temporary tool.

_Someone _has to pay the price of success.

Obviously not the successful person.

To reach the top you had to knock a few people down. It was unavoidable.

These were the thoughts racing through Ian Kabra's mind as he walked with his

sister to their waiting jeep.

They made it all the easier to pretend like he didn't cringe inwardly when he heard

the explosion coming from the cave they waltzed away from…

like no one's life was back there…..

After all, it's not like he cared.


	2. Rain

Amy really hated fire. She couldn't help it.

Fire reminded her of her parents death, and the destruction of Grace's mansion.

It consumed anything in its path, and was completely and utterly merciless.

It was a symbol of rage, and blind fury...Nothing good ever came out of fire.

When she had nightmares, all she could see was rage and desolation.

It was all connected to fire.

That's why, whenever it rained, Amy would stand by the window and watch it,

wishing that the drops could just wash all the fire away.


	3. True Beauty

________________________________________________________________________

Hi There! I'm honored that you taking time out of you life to read this. Anyhow I thought I should mention that these are all going to be small drabbles about…

Well, anything I can think of that is relatively about the 39 clues series. Which is a fantabulous series, BTW.

________________________________________________________________________

It was glorious. Gleaming from its pedestal, it drew eyes towards the perfect form like the sun drew shadows.

_Beautiful._

Dan gazed adoringly at the genuine Ninja Revenge: Tale of the 47 Ronin video game, held at the middle shelf in the store window. To perfect for words. Dan sighed in admiration. This version wasn't even out yet in the U.S! If only he had the money…

"Dan! Hurry up! We have to meet Nellie at the Hotel."

Dan scowled in the general direction of Amy's voice. Then, with one last longing glance towards the object of his distraction, he turned and raced to catch up to his sister.

________________________________________________________________________


	4. Books

Sorry this took so long to post, I've been busy. Well, and I was trying to write one for Jonah instead, but I had ZERO INSPIRATION.

So this is what you get. ; P

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Stories were like…keys.

They opened new doors to gorgeous new worlds, tied together with intricate bonds of unshatterable faith, heroism, and evil adversities.

Maybe that's why Amy loved them so much. They were an escape, a temporary sanctuary from her own life.

Unfortunately, as the search for the 39 clues progressed, Amy found that she had less and less time to spare for her beloved reading.

On the other hand, maybe it wasn't so bad. Her own life was becoming a story-like adventure as it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See that button? You know the one RIGHT THERE? Click it. Bwahaha!!!


	5. Fame

Hi there! I have no clue where this came from...but I like it! So I sure hope you do too. I actually got exactly 100 words on this one...

This is kind of symbolic, and a sort of example of...well, let me know if you figure it out.

* * *

I think I'm better than you?

Well, duh.

And I don't just think it, yo.

Whadaya mean that was rude?

The truth hurts dawg. It's not my fault if you can't face it.

Delusional?! Pfft. Whatever man, I'm done with this.

And yo, I'm just trying- You think I'm too confident?

Dude, I need to be confident.

Without confidence, you start to doubt.

Let me say this in a way you'd understand.

Lose the confidence, lose the fame, and suddenly your songs are being deleted off iPods everywhere.

It's a chain reaction, and one that's not even close to me.


	6. Is It Anger?

Look! I actually posted something! I just read book number seven, and I actually do have someone in mind for this. I mean, whoever Amy's talking to.

It's someone in book seven. You'll know when you read it... hahahaha!

* * *

It was like boiling, almost like when he was really angry, but different...A completely new experience.

He could barely control his actions, let alone his mind.

Uncontrolled and unpredictable thoughts kept popping into his brain-

'_Who is __that__!?' _

_'Why is he even here?'_

'_He can't talk to her!'_

_ 'Is she blushing?'_

and most importantly '_Why do I care?'._

They were getting rather repetitive, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was thinking like this.

The only thing he knew was that he inexplicably despised this guy, and he'd do anything to make Amy stop talking to him.


End file.
